<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lawlu week day 10 by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404842">Lawlu week day 10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawlu week 2019 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, M/M, law is a ghoul, luffy is human but still badass, no beta we die like men, not much violence but be warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>День 10 — Free day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawlu week 2019 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lawlu week day 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сложно было жить в 12-ом районе и не слышать разговоров о странных братьях. Лично Ло познакомился с ними лишь недавно и уже жалел об этом. Не то чтобы они как-то ему угрожали — он был довольно сильным гулем с ринкаку, к тому же работал патологоанатом и ему не доставляло проблем находить еду и ещё и торговать ею. Они не были опасны в плане нападения на него, но вызывали откровенное беспокойство и в то же время раздражение своим поведением.</p><p>Нет, честно, Трафальгар мог понять, каково было вырасти Эйсу, гулю, в семье следователя по гулям Монки Д Гарпу, который решил позаботиться о ребенке своего врага. Это было тяжело, но реально, хоть и Эйс, с его огненным темпераментов и неплохой силой, довольно быстро ввязался в разборки банд гулей. В итоге он остался под крылом Белоуса, что в общем-то было ему только на пользу. Его братья же были совершенно другим вопросом и вызывали недоумение. Сабо пошёл в учёные, он стремился изобрести еду, которую гули способны есть, сам таковым не являясь. Его биологические родители были богаты и презирали гулей как могли, в то время как он сам воспринимал Эйса как брата, и в какой-то момент они всё же взяли все фамилию.</p><p>Но чёрт бы с ним, с Сабо, он умён и делает благое дело, и не ввязывается в лишние неприятности или истории. Ну кроме разве что участии в движении за права гулей, но у него видимо просто слишком сильная слабость к поднятию восстаний против кого-то.</p><p>Вся соль заключалась в младшем, Луффи, простом человеке, на минутку. Гарп не терял надежды сделать из внука следователя, и подготовка у того была качественная, уровня если не особого класса, то кандидата в него точно. Но он отказался идти в следователи, вместо этого влившись вместе с братом в борьбу за территории и улицы Токио. Кажется, куинке он то ли украл, то ли подобрал, непонятно, но драться с большинством гулей он мог на равных, если не превосходя их.</p><p>И ладно бы он просто дурачился, его бы давно уже сожрали, но нет. Луффи собирал собственную банду, разношерстную, странную, полную таких же идиотов как он сам. В основном они конечно были гулями, которые искали защиты и семьи, наверное, потому что Луффи, опытный придурок, знал все места для самоубийств, и не боялся ходить туда чтобы поддержать друзей что всё в порядке. Вскоре они все открыли небольшой отель, и Ло не видел большей глупости в своей жизни.</p><p>Гребанный оптимистичный ублюдок появился на его пороге из-за совета Эйса, и теперь он не мог от него отделаться. По старой привычке хрустел пальцами, холодно смотря на донельзя яркую улыбку Луффи, и понятия не имел, как того до сих пор не поймали. Ладно гули с их масками, Луффи тоже пришлось одну завести, но его внешность, тело и в принципе поведение вместе с голосом были до неприличия запоминающимися. К тому же человек с куинке и не голубь, на стороне гулей — вот уж что точно должно было привлечь внимание.</p><p>Но нет, Луффи продолжал уходить сухим из воды, его отель служил пристанищем для тех, кому некуда было идти и кому нужна была помощь, а его банда защищала своего босса настолько ревность, что даже Трафальгар не избежал подозрительных взглядом. Не то чтобы он был достаточно глупым для того чтобы считать, что кажется достойным доверия, ничего подобного. Он знал что прозвище Хирург Смерти ему не за красивый какуган дали, и что социальные навыки у него были мягко говоря на нуле.</p><p>Но Луффи всё равно крутился рядом, надоедливо тыкал пальцами в щеку, требовал внимания, и так до умопомрачение вкусно пах, что Ло каждый раз выставлял, в надежде не сорваться. Он знал, что был безнадёжен — какими бы безупречным порой его планы не были, он всё же тоже хотел подорвать авторитет агенства и отомстить за приёмного отца, что несло некоторые риски. И соответственно означало порой страхующего и спасающего его задницу Монки, с его дурацкой улыбкой и запахом соломы.</p><p>Долг жизни отдать не так уж и просто, но Луффи никогда и не требовал, просто был рядом, искренне просил не умирать. И Ло, как бы то ни было, лишь слабый к гормонам гуль, и когда он зажимает человека у стены морга, прижимаясь губами к чужим, он ждёт чего угодно: криков, обвинений, вежливого отказа или же резко атаки куинке. То, чего он точно не ожидает, так это сильных рук вокруг шеи, и неумелых, но искренних губ.</p><p>Луффи целовался так же как делал всё остальное — пусть не совсем умело, но искренне и целеустремлённо, будто ему за это награда полагалась. Наверное, награду всё же получил скорее Трафальгар, когда запустил язык в чужой рот и услышал сдавленный вздох. Не то чтобы он на самом деле жаловался — его устраивало всё более чем, даже если он совершенно не понимал, какого собственно чёрта Луффи отвечает. И всё же они все тут взрослые люди (гули) и нужно говорить через рот, иначе, зная себя, Трафальгар слишком уж сильно разойдется, придумывая оправдания действиям человека:</p><p>— Просто чтобы разъяснить, — открывается Ло, тяжело дыша и наклоняясь ещё ниже, закрывая Луффи от всего мира. — Если бы я предложил тебе встречаться и сказал что люблю тебя, что бы ты ответил? Чисто теоретически, — выдавать такие сложные фразы в состоянии, когда его глаза в любой момент могут почернеть от возбуждения, было сложно, но Ло любил вызовы. И Монки, смотрящий на него снизу вверх, провёл несколько минут, переваривая её и приходя в себя:</p><p>— Я бы спросил почему мы до сих пор не встречаемся, если я люблю тебя, — он игриво попытался укусить его за нос, и Ло фыркнул, чувствуя как слегка розовеют скулы, но Луффи с его чуть затуманенным взглядом был явно не лучше.</p><p>— Тогда, видимо, можно начать прямо сейчас.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>